


Noodles and Company

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [23]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Lip comes home to a very jealous Dick.





	Noodles and Company

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Dick answers the door, letting Carwood, and goes back to the pot of spaghetti he’d been tending to. Carwood shucks off his boots and hangs up his coat before coming up behind Dick, peeking around his shoulder.

“Spaghetti tonight?” he asks, and Dick nods, silent. Carwood frowns and touches the ginger’s arm. “You okay, Dick?”

“I’m fine. Grab the bowls?” he deflects, and Carwood’s frown deepens. He fetches the dishes, setting them down.

“Dick,” he pushes gently. “I know something’s bothering you.”

Dick sighs, his shoulders slumping. “You went out with Lew the other night,” he says. His eyes flicker to Carwood’s face.

“Yeah, I did.” Carwood frowns. “Dick, are you _jealous_?”

Dick scowls. “No, I’m not. We’re not official, you can date whoever you want.” He scoops himself a bowl of spaghetti and turns away, sitting at the couch. Carwood is left standing in the kitchen, dumbfounded. He serves himself a bowl and joins Dick on the couch, setting the food aside.

“Dick,” he says slowly. “We just went to a movie together. That’s all.”

Dick sniffs, looking away, and Carwood would laugh if he weren’t genuinely upset. He reaches for Dick’s hand, linking their fingers.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” Carwood says. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Dick shrugs a little, his posture relaxing. “I’m overreacting,” he admits. “I guess I just…feel more for you than I thought I would.”

Carwood smiles. “Well, next time I’ll take you out instead.”

 


End file.
